gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PraYer;-;7/Future project ideas
Hello everyone, it's me Weejoh-_- So I'm working on quite some projects, but i just like pulling off new projects. I got loads of ideas, but I want to know what you all would like to see. The idea is to post my ideas short and sweet on this page and i would like to here your opinions on the ideas in teh comments. I'll post new ideas regularly on this page and if you keep reading this and comment on every new idea, that would be appreciated. Some points you want to know, I always conclude my inspiration in the ideas, as well a short synopsis of the story. I can update the ideas, when I think a vital issue needs to be added. If you think something vital needs to be concluded, say it. Everything is appreciated, if you're not acting like a dick. So here is the list: Badass '''series. *The badass series is an idea based on this cover art. The idea is a combination of what Smash Bros series pulled off first, only in a 3D world. Somehow, the world has become a bridge between each individual. However, the main antagonist starts of his grand scheme when trapping them. The idea also continues on mature rewritings of Disney and warner bros stories, such as a post apocalyptic Disneyland or a destroyed hogwarts. The gameplay will be a variation, since most of the characters have different abilities. Skilltrees are present and the gameplay would be sandbox, but with a linear story. Multiplayer will be present, however, not a clear idea for it. '''Duellum. *Duellum is a PC only game. It's a MMORPG, in a 1000 square km area. It is a game where players need to join a clan and start to make their own stronghold and defend it, while raiding other's strongholds. Certain objectives are given at a specific moment and then the player needs to fillfull it. This is mostly destryong or attacking another stronghold. The attacking team knows what to do, while the defending team doesn't know it. Also, there is a money based buying system and it is very balanced. The players need to buy weapons and ammunition, like in reallife. For example bullets can cost $40 and weapons $1000 pro weapon, That wyay, players need to be tactical when buying for their whole clan, because only theleader and his fellow rulers can buy weapons and ammo and design their stronghold. Also, throughout the games, new combination of pieces are added, giving every player a reasonable time to discover secret combinations of weapon/buildign making, instead of the bigegst clan domianting everything. There is also a world ranking system in it, holding competitions with the top of the list. Unnamed series. (I'm open for name suggestions) *Possible series for a tactical shooter, combining the best of stealth/tactical games with fast paced shooters. It can be played cover based, but also run-and-gun-ing. The game will focus on a fictional counter terror unit, carrying out operations in either only America, or worldwide, depending on the story i want to feature. The game will also be co-op based and will be player determined with lot of RPG elements in customization. The naem for the game is yet unknown, but i want the name of the unit to be the title. Category:Game Ideas Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Weejoh- - Category:DECA Category:Future Category:Shooter Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Third-Person Category:Collections